


Ways to Unwind

by TheImperius



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, elizabeth and henry, elizabeth mccord - Freeform, elizabeth x henry - Freeform, henry mccord - Freeform, madam secretary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImperius/pseuds/TheImperius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were parts of her completely untouched. Until he came along and left his mark on every inch of her. - LLK<br/>Elizabeth finds relaxation after a long day at work. SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways to Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! It's finally done! I have been working on this for forever, just couldn't seem to get it right, or at least for my liking.  
> Many thanks to Oneapotheosis for beta'ing it for me!
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a long, challenging day at the State Department. Disagreements with Russia, conflict with Turkey, a stand off debate with Defence and the President wanting it all resolved yesterday. It hadn't stopped, all day. Elizabeth McCord felt drained as she dragged herself through the front door from the crisp autumn air that whipped straight through her coat, chilling her to the bone. After being away for what felt like a week, she found the whole house still and quiet. It wasn't often she found herself home before anyone else; even though she wasn't early, street lamps threw a warm glow down the road through the dark. She pushed the door closed behind her, flicked the light switches on and tossed her bags on her desk. Her footfalls echoed off the walls from the timber floor.

Her whole body ached, especially her feet as she kicked off her heels before heading straight for the stairs and up to her room, shrugging off her coat and flicking on more lights as she went. She flung it onto the bed, not even looking where it landed, undid the zip on her skirt and let it fall to the floor beside the bed, stepping out of it as she walked to her dresser, removing her watch and earrings and placing them all in the jewellery box. Her blouse was next, subconsciously pulling it up over her head, ruffling her hair as she turned and headed for the ensuite, along with her camisole and underwear, all landing in a heap on the bathroom floor.

She left the door open ajar in the hope of hearing Henry or the kids arrive home. Completely lost in thought, she turned the shower taps automatically, the steam soon consuming the bathroom, rising and swirling, fogging the mirror over the double sinks. She released an audible sigh as she stepped under the hot water, her body relaxing as the heat relieved the tension held in her aching muscles. It consumed her as details of her day replayed in her head, conversations and scenario's, wondering if she made the right decisions, questioning if it could have been done differently as the water cascaded over her head, plastering her hair down over her shoulder. She swept it to one side letting the water soak into her skin, warming her completely after the chill of the evening breeze. She put a hand out to the wall to keep herself grounded while she rested her eyes, trying to quiet her mind, letting her thoughts run away with her, completely absorbed by the hot water and steam.

She didn't hear his footfalls for the thunder of water echoing around the bathroom, or the door swing open as Henry entered their ensuite, having already discarded his clothes in the wardrobe after realising she was already in the shower. He wasn't surprised to find her there as he approached her, completely unnoticed until he stepped into the shower behind her, tenderly covering her hand against the wall with one of his and wrapping the other around her waist, hugging her slender body to his.

Elizabeth sighed into his embrace. Her soul mate and husband of 25 years now placing light kisses down her warm neck and shoulder. She pressed herself into his solid chest, savouring the feeling of him against her bare skin. He was so familiar, his very presence so comforting. He had learnt to read her after all their years together, they had formed a communication without uttering a single word. He could tell she'd had a tiresome day. Others wouldn't have noticed the slight hunch of her shoulders, or the tension she held in her muscles, but to him, her body spoke volumes. She visibly relaxed at his contact, fingers interlaced, melting into one another as the hot watered continued to cascade over them. Henry released her from the embrace, sliding up to massage her breast, his hand soft as he cupped and squeezed. Rolling his palm over the sensitive flesh, he grazed the nipple gently with his thumb, feeling it grow with his touch. The faint smell of her perfume lingered in the steam.

She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her, the exhaustion now replaced by a craving only her husband could satisfy. His lips and tongue danced behind her ear, down her neck making sure he hit all the sensitive spots he knew so well, enhanced by the deluge of hot water, a heat building within her that wasn't from the shower. He let go of her breast, letting a practised hand snake downward, drawing lightly over her ribs, he felt her skin prickle as her abdomen rose and fell with every steady breath. He traced the curve of her waist and she flinched slightly, smiling as his touch tickled her side, circling her navel before heading further south. Lingering momentarily between her hips, he grazed the soft skin with just his fingertips and felt the shiver that ran up her spine with his touch.

She arched into him, pleading for him to continue and he knew what she needed, a smirk creeping across his lips as they progressed down her wet shoulder. Her mind was foggy with the distraction Henry provided; Between his hand trailing down her body, his lips on her skin and the heat in the room, she couldn't even remember the earlier problems from her day. He knew exactly how to ease her mind. She reached around with her free hand, grasping at the nape of Henry's neck, weaving fingers into his hair to pull him closer. Shifting her leg slightly, she encouraged him.

Looking down over her shoulder he studied her; He loved seeing what he could do to her, watching the way her body reacted to him, wanting him to fulfil a carnal need. He gave in immediately, sliding his hand over the sensitive skin in between her legs. A finger slipped between her slick folds, and she drew in a sharp breath. He watched her go rigid with the anticipated contact before relaxing into him, gripping his fingers laced with hers, water running down the valley of her chest. Having raised three children, through highs and lows, light and dark and with more than 25 years together, they were still so deeply in love. He relished watching and feeling the effortless pleasure he brought her. He enjoyed the simple things, and this was one of them, sending sparks to his own pyre. A sudden movement of his finger made her breath hitch in her throat, gripping the hair tangled in her fingers, shifting her hips, silently begging him to continue. His lips and tongue kept working - brushing, nipping and sucking the places he knew worked her up whilst his fingers moved in their own time, creating their own rhythm, caressing her delicate core. She huffed with uneven breaths, losing control of her own movements in his hand. He increased his pace, sliding the length of her sensitive area, becoming more precise, and allowing the fire to build low in her belly. Every carefully placed stroke ignited another spark to join the flames.

"Henry…" She whispered, breathless, nearing her breaking point.

Mouth agape and eyes still closed, she shifted against him, increasing his pressure and speed as he circled her bundle of nerves. He loved the way his name fell from her lips, she was exactly where he wanted her. He hummed in her ear, sending a vibration through her and she couldn't hold it any longer. Henry couldn't help but smile as he held her close, whimpering and gasping as her thighs trembled underneath her. Continuing his strokes, he rode the wave with her for as long as he could. She felt weak at the knees, clutching him with every fiber of her being. As the shockwaves lulled and then subsided, she caught her breath as her whole body continued to pulse with every heartbeat.

She let herself still, regaining the strength in her legs and turned to face him, grinning up with affection. Breast to breast, gaze meeting immediately, Elizabeth's vibrant blue eyes sparkled with hunger only a moment before their lips met. His hands found the sides of her wet face, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him close, their bodies melted into one. He deepened the kiss, his tongue finding its familiar rhythm with hers as he backed her into the wall. The tiles were cold against her back and she arched away from them into Henry. She couldn't contain the smile that broke through the kiss as she felt him hard, pressing between her hips. She swayed against him, teasing and needing more of him now he had started it. He ached for her, a fire raged in his groin and couldn't stop the groan that escaped his throat while she rocked seductively.

He ran his hands all over her, her skin soft and warm, he squeezed her ass playfully and lifted her off the shower floor. She squealed into his mouth with excitement, their lips never breaking as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He took her full weight in his arms and pinned her against the wall where he began to taunt her in equal measure. He made sure to rub his tip her entire length, coating himself in her arousal. She quivered, dizzy with anticipation, rocking against him, attempting to build the pressure she yearned for.

"Henry, please." She purred silkily, the words dripping with a wanton need for him, and he gave in to her demands. She held her breath as she slid onto him. They couldn't contain heady moans, elicited into each other in relief as he filled her completely. Elizabeth held him close as his movements began. Slow, rhythmic, methodical, their bodies moved in unison, savouring their time joined together. The heat of the shower rose in swirling steam, their bodies slick, and their skin warm, the swell of her breasts flush to his bare chest. The tension building with every roll of their hips, and that familiar feeling began to well again. Their lips broke apart, faces flushed and foreheads pressed together as they breathed each other's air. Raking nails over his back, she adjusted her rhythm slightly, encouraging Henry to keep up as her orgasm slowly swelled again, climbing higher and higher. She cried out again with more intensity as it rippled through her, the sound muffled by the running water. She continued to buck against him, holding onto it for as long as possible. He had to remember to breathe while he stood there, buried in his wife; Her nails in his skin, her moans filling his head, her thighs squeezing him in uncontrollable spasms and her muscles pulsating around him with infinite pleasure.

"God, Elizabeth." Were the only coherent words that managed to leave his throat in between kisses placed along her jaw line, his ragged breaths tickling her ear.

His grinding started again before her twitching had subsided, intoxicated by her wet heat. Creating a new rhythm, hitting her spot with precision and feeling her squirm as he did. His thrusts deepened as she clung to him, whimpering and moaning into his ear. Her nails dug into his skin as she gasped for breath, his face held to her chest, panting, kissing, nipping at her soft flesh, tasting the hint of salt that lingered in her skin. Her throaty sounds driving him wild. He became erratic as he felt her come undone again, losing control of her body to him once more. She contracted around him as she came but he didn't stop as his own end approached, fuelled by Elizabeth's convulsions and cries. She continued to scream as an unrelenting energy coursed through her. Unable to stop herself as he thrust determinately, the feeling pooled low in his own belly, growing with each passing second. He held her at that peak with everything he had left until he reached his own climax and the final release hit him just as hard. Henry spilled into her, jerking with the waves that washed over him while she continued to pulse around him, holding him in place, not wanting to let him go.

They stood transfixed in the afterglow of the moment, the shower continued to cascade over them as they listened to each other breathe. They felt each others hearts race against their hypersensitive skin, still tingling under their touch. The pair allowed the hazy fog to clear before he lowered her unsteady legs to the shower floor, holding her hips close to him again. He kissed her tenderly, lingered in his euphoric contact. They bathed each other in silence, their eyes never parting for long, sharing in their deep affection for one another. Neither had realised how long it had been since they had taken the time to do something so sensual, enjoying the simplicity of their time alone, reigniting the intimate bond they shared. Hand in hand, they finally left the confines of the ensuite and crawled into bed, curling up together under the duvet.

A yell from down the hall stirred them from light sleep, muffled through the wall but clear and shrill enough to understand, accompanied by thumping footsteps. Banging on doors, Stevie ranted at the top of her voice, now yelling at both Alison and Jason, as she looked for someone to blame.

"Why is there no hot water!" Their argument drifted down the hall to the master bedroom, each swearing it wasn't either of them. Elizabeth slapped Henry's chest playfully as they lay tangled in the sheets, cuddled in each other's arms.

"You started it." She giggled, feeling somewhat guilty but not as much as she knew she should.

"And finished it." Henry smirked, placing a quick peck to her lips, a mischievous glimmer in his eye.

"Yes you did." She hummed back. A hand found her naked thigh and she coyly slapped his chest as she tried not to laugh. He rolled on top of her, silencing her half hearted protests with a searing kiss.


End file.
